


Mother

by Sasygigi



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Loneliness, Love, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi
Summary: Joker couldn't believe what he was seeing. His nemesis on his chest, both of them lying on the floor of his apartment, sobbing.He tried to move but for reason he couldn't.He could move easily.But he just can't.He lifts up his hand and gently rubs his back."Mama..." He murmursHe froze."W-what!?"He looked up at him and let out a giggle."Mama!" he smiledHe couldn't believe it.He just couldn't believe it.Did the big bad bat just cried like a baby and called him his own mother!?
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	1. Mother

During a quiet night in Gotham, Joker lied in his small bed in the small apartment alone. This place would be something that he would call home.

When he wasn't in arkham of course.

He was about to drift off to sleep when he heard a soft knock on the door.

"Listen pal, i already paid the bill, what else to do you want from me!?" he shouted

The knocking continued.

This annoyed him so much to the point that he got off from his bed and ran over to the front door.

He slammed the door opens and shouted...

"I'm up now what the fuck do you want from...!?"

This wasn't the landlord.

It was his arch nemesis.

The dark knight.

".....bats!?"

He didn't respond.

Joker expected a punch, or some angry words from him.

Instead he just took a step inside.

Joker took a step backwards.

This continued until he was back against the wall, wondering was he was going to do.

They were so close to each other.

It was weird.

And uncomfortable.

"What do you want?"

He didn't respond.

"Come on you bat brain, what the hell do you want from me!?" he screamed

Nothing.

He grew very impatient.

He grabbed his gloves hand and asked in a low tone.

"What do you want from me?"

Something did come out of his mouth though.

A whimper.

"Hey...are you okay bats?"

He went on his knees, trying to fight his tear from print form his face.

But it was too much.

Now he was crying.

"Bats..." he gasped

Why was he feeling pity for him?

He also went on his knees and pulled him to his chest, as he sobbed puddles of years in the floor.

Joker couldn't believe what he was seeing. His nemesis on his chest, both of them lying on the floor of his apartment, sobbing.

He tried to move but for reason he couldn't.

He could move easily.

But he just can't.

He lifts up his hand and gently rubs his back. 

"Mama..." He murmurs

He froze.

"W-what!?"

He looked up at him and let out a giggle.

"Mama!" he smiled

He couldn't believe it.

He just couldn't believe it.

Did the big bad bat just cried like a baby and called him his own mother!?

"What the!?"he screamed"you gotta be joking with me bats, did you just call me mama!?"

He pulled off his flow to get a better look. His eyes were filled with tears but it looked like a child who just saw his own parent after a long time away .

" Mama? "He replied looking sad again

Joker didn't want him to cry once more, so he just hugged him tightly. Trying to figure out a way to comprehend this mess.

"So you wanna go to sleep with me?" he hesitantly asked

He nodded.

"Okay, come here"

Slowly he took off his suit and took him to his bedroom, where they slept for the rest of the night.

But something was off.

Bruce was surprisingly close to him.

That was very off.

*********************

Morning came, and joker slowly woke up from his slumber. He looked at Bruce as he was lying next to him in bed.

He looked so peaceful sleeping.

"Bruce?" he asked, slightly nudging his shoulder

Bruce opened his eyes and yawned, he looked at joker had just smiled warmly.

"So, are you going to go home or anything?"

" I'm really home"

"Eh? "He said" what are you talking about bats, you like in a mansion up on a hill, you're telling me that you think this is your home? "

"The manor isn't home anymore, not with you mama"

"Oh for the love of god, I'm not your mother, I'm your advisory!" he shouted"Don't you get that!? "

"I do"he replied" But I...I don't think of you that way anymore "

"I don't understand?"

He fondled his fingers and looked into his eyes.

"You understand me, you were here only person I can relate to when it comes to pain, I actually find you more soothing than anyone else I've met, I like that"

"Well that is an odd choice of words my dear bat"he chuckled"I get the understanding part, but soothing, not the right word for the likes of me"

"I think you're soothing, you even comfort me when I was crying"

"Well that was because I don't like it when you're like that, it ruins the dynamic you know"

"I know you don't..."

Bruce clutched himself in joker and slowly said to him.

"But you remind me too much of my mother, so that why I decided that you were my mother as well"

He giggled.

"I don't care what you are, your my mother and that's the only thing that matters to me, I'm completely under your care"

His mouth formed a smile.

"I love you mother"

"Is that so..."

He reach for his soft black hair and toyed with his a little.

He made a smirk and kissed his forehead.

"Then we're gonna be busy tonight my boy"


	2. Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *summary- After years of torment in his mind he decides to grow desperate for love and since she joker was the only person who understood him he decides to accept him as his mother.
> 
> YEAH...really fucked up story.

For most of the day they stayed in the apartment with joker examining more on his nemesis' new behaviour.

"Are you just gonna keep looking at me?" he asked

"Yes"Bruce respond" do you want me to look away mother"

"No, it's alright, I'm just curious, why are you so...determine to love me like a mother?"

" like I said before, you're soothing to me...I don't care what you are, I just only care for you, so in the end you're my mother forever"

"Is that so?"

" Yes"

"Well then, I'll be going out for a little bit, I'll be right back"

He was about to take a step to the door when he heard a loud scream.

"No, please don't go!"

He froze. It shocked him so much as the looked over to Bruce.

He was in tears.

"I don't want you to leave"he cried"Please don't leave me"

He shouldn't care about his feelings.

But why is he feeling so horrible.

He just sighed and went over to hugged him tightly again.

"Don't worry, I won't leave you"

"Thank you mother" he said tearfully "I don't wanna be alone anymore...I just want to with you"

He looked at his makeup kit on the coffee table, then the clothes in the closet, and began to think of a plan.

*******************  
"Just a little more and...there!" he hummed"Perfect! "

He took out a small mirror and handed it to him.

"Now don't you look wonderful, you look like a little me"he laughed

with some dye, some makeup and some clothes that he owned he turned him into himself. But less terrifying than himself.

Since he didn't fall into a bunch of chemicals of course.

" I look cool mother"he smiled

"Now my little clown, let's go meet your new family, hopefully they be happy to see you"

'What the fuck am I doing, an I seriously going to turn my nemesis into th own son?'

'What if he snaps out of in and attacks me'

But in the end those thought went away.

"Mother, if your wondering I'm not gonna hurt you, I just want love, that's all"

"Okay my dear boy, let's go now"


	3. Together

"You what!!?" Harley screamed

"Relax, he's on our side now, why a re you so freaked out?"

Joker took his 'son' to his secret hideout in an abandoned workshop. When he told Harley about Bruce, she was not happy at all.

"But what if he tries to go against us, we'll be screwed!"

" no we won't dear harl, last night he was in a very vulnerable state, he's acting like a child, and I'm his mother"

"That's kinda weird Mista J" 

"I know"he chuckled"it's prefect!"

" Mother, I'm hungry"Bruce whined

"Don't worry not good will be here soon, HEY!" he shouted at the henchmen "Hey my boy some food to eat"

"But boss, isn't that..."

" yes it is now go before I do something you'll hate! "

"Yes sir"they groaned and walked away

" My boy will be treated like a king under my arms"he smirked as he placed his hand on his shoulder "and if you dare try to hurt him, I'll hurt you all as a whole"

He began to laugh maniacally. During his outright laughter he began to hear someone else laughing with him.

Bruce.

"My my, you're acting like a real clown tonight!" he cackled

"Mmhm!" he agreed

"Well if you're right about him then...I guess I don't why unsound hate him"Harley smiled"Welcome to the group"

"Yay!" he squealed

"Boss, the food is ready" one of his henchmen said

"Good now bring it to my son please"

They made a ham sandwich for him and placed it on the the table for him. Bruce ran over to the table and ate into the simple little meal.

"Any drinks?" they asked

"Mmmh...milk?"

" You heard my boy, go get his a glass of milk"

"Yes boss"

Earlier today...

At the manor Alfred was walking over to his door with a cup a tea in his hand. He turned to door knob open and said properly.

"Master Bruce, it's time to wake up sir"he said" you have lots of things to door for-! "

But Bruce wasn't in his bed.

He never wakes up earlier than 9 in the morning. 

"Oh dear, where could've he gone too"

confused he went over to the phone and dialed Gordon's number.

"Gotham PD?" he answered

"Hello commissioner, this is Alfred, it appears that Master Bruce has gone missing"

"He what!?"

"I don't know what he is, I hope he's alright"

"Don't worry,Bullock and I will find him as soon as possible"he said"Now tell me, what happened before his disappearance"

"He was coming home, he looked pretty upset, but he didn't wanna talk about and went to his room."

"I hope the joker isn't up to this"

"Me too, for our sake"

Present time...

The only thing joker do was plot his new scheme to cause chaos in Gotham. He didn't tell Bruce about it. Just in case Harley was right. After that they all went back to the apartment to have Chinese take out for dinner.

Bruce was still hungry even after he ate his sandwich.

After dinner Joker took Bruce into the bathroom to get to of the makeup and she off his head. Now back to his fair skin and blue eyes, he changed into some regular clothes and sat quietly in the chair.

"Mother?"

" Yes"

"I know you're planning to rob the bank again"

"What how did you...!" he screamed but then sighed "Never mind"

"I know you're my mother, but I don't like stealing at all, please go make me do it"

"Don't worry, I know you too well to be doing something like that"

"Thank you"he smiled

Suddenly they heard a beeping noise. It was coming from Bruce's suit. Her ran over to it and took out small walkie talkie.

" Yes? "

"Batman, at who I alright!?"

" Jim, why are you calling me? "

"Because Alfred said that you went missing today, he's worried about you"

"I'm fine Jim, don't worry about me, just taking a little break"

"A break, I don't understand"

" don't worry I'll be back by the end of the week, bye! "

He ended it.

"You know, you can always go home"joker sighed

" But I'm already home, with you mother"he smiled "And I want it to be that way for a long as possible"

He couldn't help but cry for his dear son. He hugged him again and played with his silky hair once again.

"I love you"He said

" I love you too mother"


	4. Forever

Just as promised, at the end of the week, Bruce had to go back home. He hated doing that, but he had no other choice.

He slowly put on his suit, trying his best not to cry in front of his mother as he slowly made it to the door. They both looked at each other sadly, before he opened the door, what our and closed the door from behind.

He slowly went down the stairwell and to the lobby area before heading to the bat mobile which was behind the apartment building.

He went inside and closed the door. He was about to ignite the vehicle when he took out a small picture.

It was him and joker, wearing the clown makeup, goofing off at an abandoned amusement park. Joker could've done anything to him when he was in that separate state for love, turn him evil, drive him insane, frame him for bad things.

He wouldn't kill him though.

But yet...He didn't do any of those things.

He made sure that he was fed and had enough fluids in his body.

Protected him from ridicule from his gang.

Sang sweet songs to him, which he was very good at, to him so he could sleep with his horrible nightmares.

All of those feelings of love, and nurture and motherhood.

It reminded him of his late mother.

Hell, even his own parents.

This made him want to cry.

Knowing that he won't ever have to experience that love ever again.

Not even Alfred could give him the love he turkey needed.

Neither did his children.

Not his own friends.

A gaping hole in his heart, missing the sweet love of parenthood.

Just the idea of that out him into tears.

He couldn't stop crying even if he wanted to, he didn't really care though.

But at last he ignited that vehicle and sadly drove away.

"Goodbye mother"he whimpered" Thank you for the sweet memories "

That night...

He went on patrolling again, but he was still upset. Even Alfred grew worried for him.

He even thought it was his fault.

It was wasn't his fault.

He knew it wasn't.

But anyway he scanned the area for any crime activity.

But nothing unusual came up.

Except the sigh of a scrawny man walking alpine in the alley.

Joker.

Meanwhile joker kept in walking, thinking by about that week when his arch nemesis was at his mercy.

Hey he only have him love instead of pain.

Why did he do that.

Maybe he just didn't like someone feeling the same pain as him.

"Joker?" a familiar voice said behind him

"...bats?" he realized 

He turned around to see him there, but he wasn't upset or anything, just a little down.

"I'm not doing anything tonight if you're wondering, so what do you want?"

He don't respond .

"Are you okay?"

He walked closer to him and took a deep breathe, he notice something pouting from his cheek.

It was a tear.

"Oh no"he gasped

He was still sad.

" You still need love don't you...you couldn't forget the love I gave you huh"

He nodded.

"You don't have to be ashamed of it, we're all nuts here, you can feel whatever you feel like"

Bruce was still silent. 

Joker reached for his gloved hand and slowly took him to the bat mobile, which he knew where it was, and went inside.

"Do you have a tinted windows feature"

He nodded slowly and pressed a button, turning the Windows dark.

Now no one could see it her them at all.

"You know sweetheart, what you're feeling right now is a desperate state for love, you missed me didn't you, you want me again."

He let out a smirk.

"But that okay batsy, it just means that you're acting like any one who desires love"he giggled"And my love is wonderful to you isn't it, don't lie to me, I maybe crazy, but you're just as crazy enough to call the likes of me your own mother..."

He went over and sat on his lap, taking off the cowl and lifting up his chin.

He was drenched with tears and they were still coming out.

"Well your mother is here now isn't she, now cut the act, and just give in"

He was right, after all of the tears he shed was he really going to act tough now.

No, not tonight.

Not ever.

"....Mother!" he cried

"Oh sweetie, you're so sad, don't worry, mother will made you happy, I'll take you home and fatten you up, give you love and comfort, and we can even die happy together...such a sweet fantasy huh"

"I want that...I really want that"

" See you're giving into the madness, sometimes the madness is who you are, for tonight, you're my son, and I'm your mother, and we'll be living each other all night long, so take us home my dear boy and we can enjoy this madness together"

*********************

"My my my little boy, you've finally gave in to your desire, how do you feel sweetie?"

Bruce was lying next to him completely in bliss and not having the care in the world. Just snuggling in the sheets.

"Wonderful" he smiled"I love you mother"

Softly, joker just chuckled.

"I love you too sweetheart"

The end


	5. Bonus Chapter: Attached

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't part of the main plot.
> 
> Just some strange thing I came up.

For the past few weeks the two had settled their differences and embraced the madness that has infected their minds.

Not lie something completely insane.

But just in a way it calms their troubled nerves throughout their lives.

Bruce snuggled softly up against Joker as they lied in the bed together. It was 10 at night and not a peep came from the small apartment.

But then he reached his hand to the top button of his shirt and slowly took off a butt one by one. Joker didn't seem to notice at first until he felt a warm wet feeling on his nipple, sucking it off.

"What are you trying to do sweetie"he chuckled"trying to get some milk out of me?"

Bruce's eyes look up at him and he sucked even harder on it. 

"You desperate boy, alright, have your way"

Slowly he crawled on top of him, sucking one nipple every few minutes at a time, sometime longer or shorter at other times. Joker made soft moans from it. He didn't exactly know if Bruce was doing this as a coping thing or a sexual thing.

"Sweetie, can I make a suggestion?"

" Mmh? "

"I know this might feel odd but I...I want us to...you know"

He cocked his head in confusion.

"Let me show you"

He got up and took out a huge blanket, went to the bed, and wrapped it around them.

"What is this mother?"

" A blanket to make it look more real"he grinned"I can breast feed you if you don't have a cover over you cutie "

"Oh"he giggled

In the end of it all they were destined to be like this.


	6. Bonus Chapter: Dependent

One summer night a robbery occurred at the Gotham central bank. Lead by Joker and his clown gang. They made it out without any problems, and no sign of Batman in sight.

Or was it?

Back at the hide out they celebrated their heist with a mini party. Harley was the most excited of them all.

However joker wasn't at all happy.

"Is something wrong puddin?" Harley asked sadly

"No, I'm alright"he chuckled" Just thinking"

"About what?" she said cocking her head to the side

"Nothing by for you to worry about dear, have fun everyone, I'm going to bed"

"Bed!?" they all screamed

"Are you insane!?" A henchman shouted"Boss, that's not like you! "

He didn't respond to him, and only just left the hideout and walked down the street home.

Once he got to his apartment he slowly opened the door. He went inside and locked the door from behind. Then he took off his jacket and placed it on the table, before he went over to his bedroom to get some nice rest.

With that in his mind he opened the door...

*******************************

"Mother?" a familiar voice said

Joker looked at his bed. Bruce was there, snuggled in blankets, waiting for him. 

"Bats, you've been in there the whole time!?"

" Yes, noting your blankets for comfy "he softly said

" But I just robbed a bank earlier, why didn't you stop me!? "

"I can't stop you every time mother, besides Gotham central bank didn't have that much cash in the safes, and were supplying money tomorrow"

" W-what!? "He screamed" So we didn't even get that much at all!? "

He shook his head.

"Oh for Pete's sake...pooh"he sighed

" it's okay mother, maybe next time"

"Yeah, if you don't stop me first"he chuckled" well aren't you gonna let mother snuggle up with you? "

He nodded, leaving room for him to crawl into the bed and lied with his 'son' in the covers.

It was all silence for the two of them for a little bit.

Until Bruce finally spoke.

"Mother, would it be great if it was just only is in this world, no crime, no busting, just us, cuddling together in bed, and being happy?"

" I would actually want that sweetie, but it can't happen, it will never happen "

Bruce chuckled a little.

"I've completely lost my mind"

"Yeah, not like I haven't known that"he smirked

" But if we can have that, what would you do to me? "

His eyes softly looking at his, not showing any signs of resistance, nor any hidden feelings in his soul, just a simple question that he truly wanted to know.

"You know something, I would give you all of the love in the world"he said" And make you special, and maybe possibly make this more than just a coping thing for us"

"You don't mean..." he gasped

"Oh don't act surprised" he laughed"After you did that nipple thing to me I knew that you wanted me as much as I do, admit it "

His shock expression turned into a smirk.

"Okay you got me"

"Good boy"he smiled and kissed his head

" you know mother, we can always do something more than just cuddle "

Instantly, his legs were wrapping around his.

"If you want to"

He moved closer to him, showing no sign of stopping or resisting at all.

"It can be are little secret mother, no one will know"

Joker looked straight into his eyes, and with a big smile he said...

"Of course...my boy"


	7. Going deeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to incomplete this story, so enjoy more chapters.
> 
> I'll update Lost Umbrella soon.

Months has past since the two devices to continue this relationship they have made together. Now with more added to the mix.

Bruce's visits to Joker's Apartment turned more kinky and emotional. Because every night he would cry like a baby without a care in the world.

Joker wouldn't even take advantage of it, he loved seeing him like this, desperate for love.

Sometimes for no reason Bruce would say...

"Just break me already, I rather become a child than deal with more pain"

But joker would just say.

"Not just yet sweetie, after a little fun I'll do it, and we'll be together for now on"

He would smile and say...

"Thank you"

And he meant every word.

Every night was like this, until one night Bruce decides to do something, different.

It was like usual, Joker would head to his apartment and go inside. Take off his jacket and head to the bedroom to rest.

That when he saw Bruce under the sheets, like a little child on a stormy night.

"Looks like someone wants mommy huh, little boy"

" I want you mother, I couldn't wait until I see you again, I just wish it was all of an eternity"he said softly "by the way, I also wanted to do something special for tonight"

" oh really, what is it"he asked sweetly

Bruce looked a little nervous but slowly took off the covered and exposed what was underneath. Joker's eyes widen in shock, but he smirked devilishly at it.

"Aw, I've never seen you so vulnerable before, but now after what I've seen, you are going insane"

What was Bruce was hiding was that he was wearing a white sailor outfit, with blue trimming. But to wasn't some ordinary outfit, it was an female outfit. It unthinkable that he would go that far as to ridicule his own common sense just to wear something like this, but he didn't seem to care. He just kept looking at his mother, with no sign of resistance.

"Like it, I thought it would make our little moments together more memorable, nothing sexual, just some sweet tender things I was to feel"

" Like in what way? "He asked

" I've always felt like someone else, someone beside Bruce Wayne obviously, but I don't feel like Batman either "

He got off the bed, looking at the window before looking directly at him.

"I feel like a child mother, is this normal for an adult to feel?"

" Of course, but for your case, no"he smirked"You're emotionally and mentally unstable, you can't control your urges anymore, in fact...you really are a child "

He let out a crazy giggle. It made Bruce smile, he was beginning to love his mother's crazy laughter.

"I am huh"he blushed" Perfect, I knew I was meant to be a child"

"So this is the true you huh?"

" Yes, it is, I'm not hiding it anymore"he said tearfully "I'm just a little boy who wants love, and would do anything to get it"

"Even from most absurd?"

" Yes"he smiled "You're too soothing to me, you know my pain, and we are the same person after all, so why not just let it happen, I love this mother, I love you, and in the end, the only thing I care is you"

"I wanna cuddle now, please mother, I need your love!"

After that desperate scream for love, they crashed in the bed, letting their crazy minds take control. As the only thing was heard was cries, and sweet words of love filling the room.

Meanwhile...Wayne manor...

"Alfred, have you see Bruce anywhere"Richard asked

" No, he left without telling me a word"he sighed

"That's weird, it's not like him to do something like that"he sighed"Maybe if we check his room we can find something?"

"I suppose master Richard"

together they went to his room, nothing out of the ordinary. So they proceeded to the bat cave. Where something was off. His shot was still there.

"What the hell, Why is his suit here?" Richard wondered

"I don't know"

"Maybe he went on a business trip, or something important, or maybe.. ."

" Master Richard... "

Alfred was frozen, staring at something on the wall. Confused Richard went to investigate.

"Al, is something wrong, you look you saw a..."

Now he was just a frozen as he was.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!!?" he screamed

************************

"After months, My tattered heart has decided, Joker is my mother and I'm his son, and we'll be together forever!? "He read the note on the wall in a freaked out voice

"Master Richard, there must be an explanation..."

" Alfred, Why didn't you catch this!? "

Richard looked at the picture of Joker and Bruce at the amusement park. Now even more freaked out than ever.

"Did he at least say something!?"

" Not that I know of, he seemed fine, except one night"

"What about that night?"

" you see... "

Flashback...

"Alfred, do you think what I'm doing is worth it?"

" of course it is, your saving countless lives"

"But I'm not...I'm not saved"

He sniffled.

"No matter what I do, in the end I'm just that boy from crime alley, I'm lonely, no one loves me ."

"What are you talking about, Master Richard loves you, I Love you, many people love you, you're not alone Master Bruce"

Bruce took off his cowl and sighed.

" I'm gonna loose it one day, I'm going to bed "

and then he left, without saying goodnight.

Present day...

"No way, does this mean..."

" no matter what role he plays, Bruce Wayne or Batman, he's still a little boy trapped in a man's body, without love it anyone to heal his heart...That night he did what he said he would do, but then grew desperate for love...And he took it"

Meanwhile...

"Mother, I have decided"

" What sweetheart "Joker asked with a smile

Bruce grinned and said...

"I'm a little boy, and you're my mother, and I want to feel like that a little longer"

he giggled, showing a crazy smile on his face.

"I own a cabin far away from any people, just for the two of us...and I want us to go in there, and after a week of seeing my tears, and showing you my true self"

He teared up and looked directly into his mother's eyes.

"I want you to break me, and make me yours" he whispered "I'm your little boy now, and I want you to be the only thing in my mind until the day I die and all of eternity...Will you do that for me, your own son?"

" You've lost it again "Joker smirked"I like that, fine I'll do it, anything for my little boy"

"Oh joy"he giggled"perfect, I can't wait until I become you, and see the funny side of your world "

Bruce clutched into his mother and laughed maniacally without warning.

"Your mine mother, no one is going to take you away from me, not again, not ever, I WON'T ALLOW IT, YOU UNDERSTAND ME MOTHER, WELL, DO YOU!!!!!!? "

Joker looked at his now crazy son's eyes and said...

"I understand my boy, now rest, and soon we'll be together forever"

Bruce couldn't help but cry.

" I love you mother! "He sobbed" I love you so much! "

"I love you too, my boy"

They couldn't help but hug each other, as Bruce finally calmed down and chuckled to himself.

"So this is how going insane feels huh"

"In this situation yes"Joker smiled"Are you okay now sweetie?"

" Yes mother, thank you for letting me do this "

"You're welcome"

Bruce got up and went to the door.

"you we're serious about the cabin right? "

"Yes, I actually want our little moments to last longer mother, see you later"

And he left, just like that.

back at Wayne manor , Richard not Alfred mentioned their discovery to Bruce as he went to his room to sleep. They kept it to themselves, until Bruce was able to tell his side of the story.

Plus it was too weird to even talk about.


	8. Isolated

Richard decided to stay at the manor for a few weeks to check on his guardian. Bruce didn't seem to mind it, since he kinda missed him. Alfred was checking on his as well, after what they just discovered they couldn't let this slide.

However they won't tell him that they knew what was going on.

"Alfred, I'll be gone for a few weeks" Bruce said one day

"A few weeks?" Alfred questioned "What for, your schedule is clear?"

"Just a few extra work out of Gotham, don't worry, I'll be back"

" if you say so... "

"Is something wrong?"

" oh no, nothing is wrong, you're alright "he smiled"I'll make sure th manor is in too too shape"

"Thank you" he grinned

Alfred went out of the room and noticed Richard listening to their conversation.

"Out for a few weeks?" he stated"What the hell? "

"He might be doing something important"

" Al, we both know what's really going on here, and God knows what he and that lunatic are up to"

"What happened to not treating it as a bad thing, we don't know exactly what is going on here, so let's keep it low for now, besides, if joker isn't going around causing chaos then we don't have to worry too much"

"I'm not worried about Gotham, I'm worried about Bruce, he's acting:odd"

"I understand master Richard, but you need to not worry too much about this, now go eat breakfast before it gets cold"

"Fine, but that's only because I like the way you make the pancakes"

The next morning Bruce left in his jet to the cabin he owned that was far away from cities and people. He told his employees that he wanted to go alone, but what he really meant that he was sneaking Joker into the jet with him.

He was serious about wanting to spend more time with his mother.

Even if it was a messed up version of his mother.

So just like that they made it to the cabin retreat. It was a very lovely cabin, perfect for relaxation and a nice place to unwind to the sound of nature.

"This place is lovely" Joker said in awe

"Thank you, and the best part about it is that it's perfect for us to cuddle together, I have made sure our bed was a soft, and full of blankets for the occasion."

They slowly went inside the cabin and placed their things down. 

"Well now that's all done, what do you want to do now?" Joker asked

"Nothing really serious, I just want to cuddle for now"

"In that case, we'll cuddle them little boy"

Meanwhile Richard was looking through the window of the cabin, watching their every move.

He didn't care what Alfred said, he was worried about him.

Bruce never acted like this before.

So why is he acting like this now?

He watched at them cuddled together in bed in pure silence. To catch guessed that Bruce just prefer the soft sense of love. Since they only did that for a few hours before joker had to go to the bathroom. He watched him get in and out of the bathroom then look at some pictures on the bedside table. He picked it up and looked at it closer

"Bruce?" he asked

"Hm?"

" what's this? "

Bruce took a look at it and sighed.

"That's me and my parents, this cabin use to be our vacation retreat, I would always love going to this place, my father would take me out fishing and my mother would show me how to do things like making sweet apple pies"

He chuckled to himself.

"I loved her pies, they were delicious...I wish I can have those pies again"he sniffles"But I guess I can't have that anymore...can I..."

Richard couldn't help but tear up from it. To think how much pain Bruce was truly was deep inside. The number of times he had to wear a mask just to hide his true feelings.

Alfred was right, it didn't matter if he was Batman or Bruce Wayne. Her was Hurley was just a child trapped in a man's body, full of grief and separate for love.

He was a child.

"Mother"Bruce finally said"Can you make me a pie, I got all of The ingredients in the fridge"

" You want me to make you a pie? "joker said in shock

" Yes, unless you can't, I understand "he said sadly

'I can't watch any more of this, if I keep doing this I'm good by to break down in tears'Richard screamed in his head

But in the end he was still curious, wondering about this secret side of Bruce that he not Alfred had ever seen before.

************************

" Tada! "Joker said with pride"Fresh made Apple pie!"

" Mother...it's wonderful "he said cheerfully

turns out joker knew how to make pie, and It tasted wonderful.

" Oh mother, it's so delicious, I can eat this all day"

"I'm glad you like it, little boy"

In tears Bruce ran and hugged him tightly, sobbing uncontrollably in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry"he cried"It's just that our reminds me of what my mom use to make, it just really makes me happy!"

" Oh no, that's not a bad thing, it's just mena s that you're happy, and I want you to be happy "

"Really?" he sniffles "I just feel like I'm doing something wrong, having out with my enemy and showing you my vulnerable self, I thought you would take advantage of it sooner or later"

"Well I thought about it, but I won't do that, besides, I actually prefer playing get mother role"he smirked

Bruce smiled and kissed him in the lips, much to his shock, he ended it with a nuzzle and giggled again, like a little child.

"This is insane,I'm letting you my private space"he said blankly"I should beat you up by now, or drag you to arkham"

"Well we're both crazy so who the hell cares"Joker laughed

Bruce just smiled and laughed with him.

" AAAACHOOOO! "

The laughter cut off.

"What the hell what that?" Joker wondered

"Jesus Christ, the pollen is messing with my nose"someone groaned

And out came Richard appearing from the window, wiping his nose. 

Bruce was stunned.

"I'm guessing this is your former feather pal ?" Joker asked in a concerned tone

*********************

"Richard, what are you doing here?" Bruce said in a stern tone

"I was keeping an eyes on you, what else do you expect me to di, when I find out about this!" 

"But...how, how did you know?"

" You left a note in the bat cave, and also you've been acting weird these past few months, Alfred says that you keep sneaking out at night, or sometimes you just don't come home at all"

"Oh...I didn't realize I was worrying you two"he sighed"And about what you just saw..."

" don't worry B, I get it, I'm not gonna hate you just because you have mother kink, I'm just worried about him! "

Richard pointed at the obvious person who was in the kitchen.

"Does Alfred know?"

" Yep, In fact he kinda had a good idea this was happening too"He chuckled" Relax, no one has to know"

"Thank you for understanding" he smiled

"You're welcome" he said "Well, I should leave you two alone, just make sure joker doesn't do any funny business okay"

"Richard, go home"

"Right!" he said running out of the cabin

Bruce closed the door shut and just groaned in embarrassment, he just can't imagine how much Richard must of saw of him acting vulnerable, he just felt exposed "

"Is he gone?" Joker asked

"Yeah, he's gone"

"Good"he smiled"Now my dear boy, we were we"

Bruce couldn't help but smile, he got up and let out a cheerful giggle.

"We were gonna make love mother"he said in innocent voice

"Exactly, now be a good boy and lie down for me, mother is going to give you some extra love tonight"


	9. Eternal love

Alfred was dusting off the paintings when he heard a knock on the door. He placed the dustpan on the counter and walked all the way to the front door. When he opened it he was surprised to see who it was.

"Clark?"

What was he doing here?

"Forgive me for interrupting your cleaning I was just wanted to talk to Bruce for a minute"

"Why so?"

" He hasn't been going to the meetings for a while. I'm worried about him, is he okay"

"He's fine, but unfortunately you can't meet master Bruce for a while, he's out of town"

"Out of town, for a business trip?"

" Yes...a business trip"

"Alfred, you're lying, where is he actually"

Al looked around, Richard was no where to be seen, he then looked at Clark and sighed.

"You'll need to sit down"

*********************************

"He's what!?" he exclaimed

"He's on vacation, with the joker"

"No way, that's impossible, Bruce can't even stand that guy"

"Well apparently he has"

"But why, why would he do that ?"

Alfred took out a piece a paper from his pocket and handed it to him. He took a good look at it and his eyes widened in shock.

"Mother...What the hell!?"

" Don't freak out, there's a very but explanation, master Bruce has been acting down lately and I guess that he must of been so desperate that he saw joker as his mother, to be honest, it's actually making him better. "

"I don't know what to say, him just..."

" I understand, but you can't tell anyone else, he wants this to be private, please? "

"I'll do it, but I will be keeping an eye on him"

"I'm sure he can take care himself"

" I know that, I'm just worried about his 'mother' "he said"I just can't imagine what kind of thing he probably did to put him in this state"

"A tattered mind"Alfred replied

*********************

Back at the cabin, Joker slowly woke up from his slumber. It felt so relaxing lying on the soft sheets that we're comforting his body.

Especially with a certain someone sleeping next to him.

Bruce cuddled near his arm as he snores sweetly in his dreams. To joker it was adorable. He just wanted to kiss him.

So he did, softly kissing his forehead.

After he ended it he heard him giggle.

Bruce had woke up from his slumber.

" Good morning little boy, had a nice rest "

"Yes mother"he smiled

" Did mother make you feel lovely last night"he smirked

Bruce giggled.

"Mother made me feel wonderful, I loved your kisses"

"You do?" he chuckled "and what else?"

" The cuddles, the sweetness of your voice...

"The amount of time I pleasure that sweet ass of yours"

"Naughty mother"he playfully scolded

" Yes, I am naughty"

Meanwhile just a few thousand ft away, Clark was in the air, listening to their whole conversation. 

Yep, even Clark wasn't gonna listen to Alfred.

He was worried about his friend.

Even thought Alfred said that their relationship was fine and nothing bad happened.

*Author's sigh*

"You wanna know how naughty I can get?"

" Mother, but I haven't wore my pretty outfit yet"

"Then go head and wear it"

Clark went to get a closer look and noticed Bruce getting out to the bed heading to the walk in closet. A few minutes later he came out wearing that same sailor outfit he wore before. The day he declared himself to be a little boy.

"There, now I look lovely"

" Such a beautiful boy, now get back in bed so mommy can live you "

"Yes mommy" he said blushing bright red

He went back into the bed and speed his legs open. Joker looked between them and smirked at him.

"Naughty boy, wearing that in front of your mother, punishment must be needed today"

"Yes mother, punish me as long as you want" 

Clark curiously went to see what was under that outfit. It was a thong.

Inn the cabin, Bruce was blushing like crazy. He'd never done something like this. Exposing his body to his arch nemesis. He felt so vulnerable.

But he loved it.

*******************************

For most of the day, the room was filled with moans, mostly coming from Bruce, and music blasting In the background. And Clark could hear it all, and now was regretting coming here in he first place.

maybe Bruce was okay after all.

But he was still curious.

But the finally straw came when this happened...

"Mommy, your milk is entering me...is this your way of feeding me?"

" Yes my dear boy...mommy is going to fill you're wonderful tummy up"

"But I want it somewhere else"

" where exactly? "

"In my mouth, I'm hungry mother, please feed me"

"Alright my dear boy"

Joker pulled out and moved Bruce over to him, they switched places and joker slowly placed his head deeper into his penis, almost swallowing it whole. 

"Mommy is gonna feed you now sweetie"he moaned"Here it comes, I hope you like it"

After a loud moan he came into his mouth, as bruce.swallowed it all up. It even caused him to come as well.

Bruce pulled out and let out a sweet giggle.

"Mother, that was wonderful, you're milk tastes nice and sweet, now I want you to taste mine"

" As you wish my dear boy"

Clark didn't want to see anymore so he flew away before he could hear anymore of what they were doing.

The next day he told everyone in the justice league that Bruce was not gonna come to the meetings for a while, due to some 'personal business '.

very personal business.


	10. Tattle tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes a person can't keep a secret for long.

3 weeks later, Bruce was now at home, and joker was in arkham until he escapes again. During those movements he talked to Alfred and Richard about his secret life he was in for the past few months.

Luckily they understood and they moved on from it.

Now all he needed was to explain to his friends in why he was gone for so long.

Watchtower...

"Okay, is everyone here"Clarck announced" Diana? "

"Here!"

" Barry? "

"Here"

"Jo'nn?"

" Here"

"Clark...oh wait, that's me"he giggled" Hal? "

"Present"

" And finally, Bruce"he said"Uh...Bruce? "

They all looked at his spot, he wasn't there.

Again.

"Oh for Pete's sake, he's been gone for three weeks, what's taking him so long"Hal groaned

" Relax, he's probably tired"Diana said softly

"He's here, he's just late"Jo'nn said

Soon after Bruce came inside.

" sorry I'm late, I just needed to do some things "

"Oh no, it's okay"Clark smiled"We were just beginning"

" Oh, thanks"

He sat on his seat.

"Okay, so this meeting is ready to begin, so before we go into what we need to talk about, how about we talked a few thing a we did these past few weeks, and since Bruce has been gone for a while, maybe he can say some things he did first?"

" Yeah, what have you been doing anyway "Hal asked

" Work"he responded

"Oh come on, you can't be just working for three weeks"

"It was very urgent, I couldn't let it slip by"

"Right..."

" what does this have to do with anything? "

"I don't know, it's just that, you've been acting odd lately these past few months"

" Yeah, you've been acting strange"Barry said honestly

"You hardly go to the meeting anymore, and you sometime don't come at all"Diana sighed"we just want to and is due that you're not having any problems"

" I'm fine everyone, please don't worry about me"Bruce assured them

"He's right, nothing bad is going on"Clark smiled"now let's just worry about the task at hand"

"Fine"they all groaned

***************************************

" But that's crazy, people would be at most at risk of we do that"Diana argued

"But your plan is way worse, I say we follow my plan"Barry retaliated

" well both plans seem insane "Bruce grunted " I say we have to do... "

Suddenly a ringing noise filled the room.

It came from Bruce's phone.

And it was the joker.

"Hold on, I need to get this"

He ran out of the meeting room and into the bathrooms where he answered the call.

"Hello?"

" hello my little boy, do you miss mommy"he replied in a sweet tone

He couldn't help but giggle

"If course mother, I can't wait until tonight, I want you"

" Aw, can't live without me, how adorable "he chuckled" I just wanted to call you, and also tell you that mommy got a you a new toy"

"Toy?" he blushed

"Yes, I know how much you like toys, and tonight you'll get to play with it, trust me, you'll love it"

"Oh mother, I love you so much, however I can't keep talking for long, I got things to do"

"Oh don't worry, I'll see you tonight, by sweetie"

"Bye mother, I love you"

The call ended. Leaving Bruce flustered, to think that what this use to be a coping thing was now turned into something else gave him sweetness into his soul.

He loved it.

*****************************************************

"Okay, this is getting strange, even for me!" Hal snapped"What is Bruce up to this time!? "

"I don't think we should be bugging into his personal business" Diana sighed

"But...But he's...I just don't get it, missing meetings, strange behavior, I know it's not my space, but this is really confusing me, I mean, what kind of man would spend three week doing work, especially for a man like him? "

"Because he doesn't" Clark murmured

"Wait, what did just say?"

" Nothing!!! "

"No, you said something, because he what?"

" I... "

"You know why Bruce is acting like this do you"he realized

"..."

All was silence.

"Clark, just tell us the truth"Jo'nn said softly"No one is going to judge here"

"...Fine, you see Bruce has been going through, emotional problems, so much to the point of losing it, but then he decided to something...odd"

"What kind of odd"Barry wondered

"You know joker right"

They all nodded.

" And you know about the whole arch nemesis thing too"

"Yes"they all said

" Well, let me put this to simple terms... "

*****************************************

Bruce headed to the door after that phone call he just had earlier. He opens it to expect more arguing to occur, but this time everyone was looking at him.

"What is everyone staring at me like that?"

" ... "

"Hello?"

" ... "

"...And You think I'm acting weird, So I'm guessing this meeting is over then?"

They nodded.

" Okay, see you later"

And he left.

once he was gone, all hell broke loose.

"What the...!" Hal screamed "...How would he...!"

" I don't know"Clark sighed"But we can't let him know about this"

"Are you crazy!" Barry shouted"This is the joker we're talking about, what if he tries to do something bad! "

"Oh they'll be fine"

"How do you know"

"I would wish you don't let me answer that question"

" ...Nevermind "

***************************************

That night, in Joker's Apartment, the two were cuddling each other in bed as Bruce started talking about his friends off behavior.

"And they just stared at me, like I did something wrong"he continued "I don't know what is going in, but it giving me some weird feelings"

" Well, how I suppose to know"joker shrugged" You usually can understand your friends very well, so what could it be? "

Bruce looked up at the ceiling and then looked at the window, suddenly his face turned into a scowl and he just sighed.

"They know"

"Hm?"

" They know about it, I should've known Alfred would tell Clark, neither of them are good at keeping secrets "

"Ah, so are you gonna tell them about it"

"No, I'll just pretend I'm unaware until the decide to tell me the truth, besides, I prefer to enjoy my precious moments with you mother than worry about my friends tonight"

Joker smirked.

"Now mother, you were going to show me my new toy"he said innocently

" ah yes, let me take it out for you, I also have something else for me as well, and make sure that you wear your adorable outfit for me"

"Okay"he giggled

Cheerfully he got out of the bed and went into the living room to get his sailor outfit. He didn't have any clothes on so it was easy to put it on him.

He waited until his mother called him inside,until he opened the door to be in complete see if what he saw.

it was his mother, dressed in a purple night gown, with some makeup to look as motherly as possible.

"Like it"he smiled"I made sure to make my little boy happy tonight"

" Yes, I really like it"

"Good, how time for your toy"

He went into the small little bag he had on the table and took out a big black ring from it.

"What is that?"

" A ring"

"For what mother?"

" your cock"he smirked devilishly "Now lie in the very for mommy and I'll give you the most pleasurable experience besides sex"

He obeyed and went in the bed, spreading his legs in front of his mother. He watched as his mother slipped the ring on him, it felt snug and comfortable.

"Now, for the main course"he smirked

With a press of a button, Bruce was suddenly overwhelmed by vibrations between his legs.

"Mother!" he moaned"Ah! "

"A perfect toy for the perfect boy"he chuckled"You like it"

"Yes! "

"Good"

He pulled him closer to him and proceeded to kiss him passionately, as all they could hear, was Bruce's muffled moans throughout the night.

*******************************

_Mother, I have showed you my weaknesses, my vulnerable side. I thought you would take advantage of it, but you only gave me love instead._

_I love you mother_

_And I hope I spend the rest of my life with you._

_forever..._

The end


	11. Bonus chapter: The mother and her son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 years later...

Somewhere in a small cabin far away from civilization, where a mother and her son, doing what they both loved.

Cuddling.

The son was like always attached to his mother's chest, depending on her for comfort and protection against the cruel world outside.

Ever since the son gave in to his true self, he and his mother decided to leave everything behind. They're old life, they're way of living and decide to live in solitude in the same cabin they went in for their vacation. Now accepting it as their new home.

"Mother"the son whimpered

His mother already knew what he wanted by that whimper, guess she slowly began to grow a motherly instinct that knew exactly what he wanted.

" as my sweet boy, hungry again"

He nodded.

"Alright, go ahead, feed"

She unbuttoned her blouse, showing her breasts, after years of stimulation they began to form like that. They even produce milk. The son loved how much his mother has turned into someone that he loves, cares for...and sincerely desires for.

She watched as he sucked on them. Seeing hi. wearing his sailor outfit and wrapped around soft blankets make her smiled with joy.

"Yes my boy, feed off of me"she cried" I know how hungry you get sweetie, and I'll make sure that you'll get fed, it's my duty as mother to do this...so feed"

It was dark in that cabin, the Windows were covered with blankets and the floor covered with toys, stuff animals and warm soft blankets, especially the toy that her son loved the most.

"You know sweetheart, people might find this, place, but by the time that happens we'll be nothing more than skeletons of our former selves, they will write things about us, about how much in love we were, a perfect example of a love between a mother and her son...we might even be put in a museum...isn't that wonderful!! ?"

He stopped sucking and said.

" yes mother, I want that too, and I want us to be clutched together, so we can be together in the afterlife, I can't wait until that happens"

The mother was drawn to her son. Her desire to raise him caused her to become motherly and completely out of it, for real this time, as for her son, he snapped.

He lost control and never went back.

To them this cabin is paradise, a place for them to express who they really are.

The son looked at his mother wife a crazy look on his face, he laughed uncontrollably and grabbed her by the wrist and said in a loud voice...

"IT'S FUNNY YOU KNOW, TO THINK THAT WE HAVE STUPED DOWN TO THIS MADNESS, I GUESS I COULD NEVER MOVE ON FROM MY TROUBLES NOW CAN I, BECAUSE I'M NOW A BOY, A WEAK HELPLESS BOY WHO ONLY WANTS LOVE....yes....love...I want love...please mother, GIVE ME YOUR LOVE, I WANT IT SO BADLY THAT I WANT TO CRY!"

"Yes my son, I'll give all of my love to you!!" She sobbed

They clutched to each other ,crying like crazy, going completely bonkers to the point of no return.

"You mean the world to me mother..." he cried

"I know I do sweetie, I know you do"

"...mother"he sniffles"Thank you,thank you for accepting me, thank you for giving me love, and thank you for coming back to me, I missed you when you died, I don't wanna lose you anymore, please stay with me, forever?"

The son lost it, completely distorted from fake and reality, that even he didn't seem to care. It was unsure that he was talking about Martha or his new mother, maybe both. 

He just didn't seem to care.

The mother kissed his lips and said to him softy in the ear...

"Yes my child, don't worry, mother's not going anywhere..."

She let out a sinister smile

"Ever..."

That was all he had to hear, before he slowly fell asleep. Soon after, the mother went to sleep as well. Both lost into their heads. Normally they would have nightmares.

But instead, they only thought of each other.


	12. Visiting an old friend

Bruce's friends already knew the he was living in that cabin for the past ten years, but didn't wanna visit to please his wishes of being alone with his mother. Yet some like Hal were weirded out by it. Diana, Jo'nn, and Clark understood his ordeal.

He was a boy trapped in a man's body.

Without any true love besides them, Richard and Alfred. He pretty much spend his life alone.

Even though to them, his true persona was Batman, It was really just another mask of his vengeance against crime.

Just as much as Bruce was just a mask of his desire for good and respecting his father's wishes.

In truth he was a very broken and lonely child, losing himself after seeing his dear parents die in front of him. He was just a messed up as joker was.

And he knew it.

It was wonder why he ended up seeing him as someone to cling on.

And as ten years has passed since he quit his old life. Clark and Diane driveway to go visit him. Wondering how he's been doing since he decided to live his new life.

"Do you think he'll answer" Diana wandered

"He will" Clark replied "He may have decided to leave his life, but he could never forget his friends"

He knocked on the door waiting for an answer. He could see inside because the cabin's walls were trained with lead. The windows were also heavily guarded so no one could break in. It wasn't like this before, but it seemed that Bruce was dead serious about being alone, as he said to them before he left the justice league...

"I know you all know about my situation with the joker, and I'm not gonna hate you for worrying about me" he said softly"However, after some thinking I decided that this life is becoming to much for me, and I need my mind to be at ease, so for now on, I'm going to live somewhere far away from anything, including you, it's not your fault, this was all my doing, don't worry, Richard will he taking my place for now on, and I hope that you all will be able to prosper without me, I love you all, and I'm happy to call you my friends "

He seemed tearful during that speech, like weight had finally lifted up from his chest as he left the watchtower for good.

Now as the two waited for an answer, they thought about what he said back there. It was the first time in a while that they have seem him so happy before. It made them smile a little bit.

"Hey guys!"

"Huh" Clark wondered and turned around"Hal!?"

"I thought weren't coming" Diana said

"Well, at first I was weird out but then I realized that it would just be mean to not go visit"

"I see, well I guess they're not gonna answer, maybe we should head back..."

"Oooh, visitors!" An oddly familiar voice said

"Joker!?" Clark gasped

It was him, but something was off. His once creepy and sinister face was now more feminine and sweet. He wore a green floral dress and his nails painted red. Not to mention that his chest looked like he sprouted breast.

Which he did.

"You look...different" Hal said trying not to let out a squeal

"I do?" He said looked down at his body"Oh, it's the wonders of motherhood, it changes you, but I embrace it, as long as my boy is happy. "

"Where looking for Bruce, is he in there?" Diana asked

"My yes, he was expecting you, he's in the bed, but be careful inside, I wouldn't want you to break anything"

"Thanks..."

"This is weird" Hal whispered

"Shut it" Clark snapped"We are not here to judge"

"Come in dears, I just made lunch and I don't want it to get cold" joker said cheerfully

Silently they went inside of the cabin, where they saw Bruce right there, sitting in the bed. Reading a book.

"Bruce?" Diana said softly

He placed the book down and looked at them, he look older, but less tired and more soft and gentle. Like a little boy.

"Hi" he said softly

"Hi" they all replied

"What are you doing here, I wanted to be alone"

"We just wanted to see you again Bruce, it's been 10 years" Clark said"Everyone misses you"

His cold demeanor suddenly turned into an embracement of his friends.

"I miss you too" he smiled"Thank you for visiting, but you don't have to worry about me, I'm happy now "

"We know you are" Hal smirked

He let go of them and let out a sweet giggle.

"Anyone hungry for lunch?"he smiled" Mother is a wonderful cook"

*****************************************  
After lunch his friends left the cabin, joker waved to them goodbye before closing the door shut and locking all of the locks shut. He let out a sweet sigh before turning over to his boy.

"My, it was wonderful for them to visit you right darling?"

"I wanted it be alone mother"he said in a low tone" But you disrespected my wishes and let them in, this cabin was suppose to be our home away from our old lives, not letting them in!"

Joker was shocked by this. It even made him sad.

"Oh...I'm sorry"he said said sadly

Bruce got from the bed and went over to his mother, hugging his tightly.

" don't worry mother, I'm not mad at you"he said ",However you've been naughty mother, you have to be punish for this"

"I know darling"

"...take off your blouse"

Immediately he took off his blouse and threw to the floor.

"Get on the bed"

He went on the bed. Bruce crawled on top of his mother and kissed her lips before saying.

"I'm hungry mother, I want to feed off of you now"

"Go ahead darling, feed sweetheart, I know how hungry you get without your mother's milk"

Hungrily he began to suck on her nipples, as she moan loudly in pleasure from it. Her milk seeping into his mouth. He did it until they were sucked dry. And hard from the stimulation.

"Oh my, you drunk all if my milk, you hungry boy"

"There's still one nipple left mother"

"Oh really dear, where?"

He lifted up her dress and took off her panties, showing her penis, hard and leaking. His mother was so flustered from it that she even moaned from the sigh of her boy looking at it.

"here" he finished "I could feel your milk seeping out from there, can I feed off of it mother?"

"Yes darling, go ahead"

With one take he took it all into his mouth, sucking on his hard. Making his mother moan even louder than before.

"Mothers need to learn to obey their children" He said as he licked the tip "Or else they get punishment"

"You're right dear, mothers need to learn!"

So Bruce sucked on her penis even harder. Hearing her sweet screams filled the air to the point that she came all into his mouth. He took it all in one gulp.

"I love your milk mother"

"I'm glad you do, darling"

"Mother?"

"Yes my dear?"

"Can I suck on it again, I know your feet out of milk, but iI still wanna suck on it"

"Sure as long as you want ah!"

But he was already sucking away. Causing his mother to smile, she turned them to the side and held her son's head in place, as he sucked her penis softly. 

"You one hungry boy sweetie, momma is gonna have to start pumping to keep your appetite in check.

He responded by sucking harder. Causing her to moan.

Soon enough she needed to come again, and she didn't even give him a warning about it. But he didn't seem to care any way. After that, Bruce stopped sucking her and began to kiss passionately on the lips. 

" suck me mother, have my milk as well"

She kissed him back.

"Yes my boy" she obeyed

She placed her son in his back and began to suck hard on his leaking cock, he moan loudly in pleasure from how hard she sucked and came instantly after it. 

"Oh darling, you couldn't hold it, couldn't you"

He shook his head.

"Looks like it's time for some more cuddles then"

His eyes shined with joy. Even with all of the sexual things they do to each other. In the end, cuddling was the best thing of it all.

He loved his mother.

She felt the same way.

And he couldn't felt any better with his life.

Spending the rest of their lives.

In ever lasting peace

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this fanfic so far  
> Please like and comment :)


End file.
